Tides of Life
by SUBJECT-XVI
Summary: When life gives you lemons you make Lemonade… but what do you do when life gives you a couple of run aways… worst yet one of said run aways just so happens to be the illegitimate waterbending daughter of admiral Zhao? A daughter that he will stop at nothing to reclaim.


**Tides of Life Chapter 1: New People to Meet**

**S-16: Yolo all you mischievous bastards! This is SUBJECT-XVI here once again to proverbially and physically knock your socks off so I hope you're ready!**

**Eve: You better not use dynamite this time! We almost lost the workshop! And then the following shoot out with the cops! Not to even mention all the-**

**S-16: And ignoring! So I'm writing this because I'm a caring bastard who likes Ty Lee and Toph and I hate how neither of them ended up with anyone at the end of the last airbender! Being a Yuri fan I'm sure you can tell that yes they are going to lesbians! This story will actually be a threesome couple between my o/c; Ty Lee, and Toph so get ready to get rolled!**

**S-16: I own exactly jack! Also I apologize in advance if I fuck a little on what the character say during cannon parts. I haven't watched the show in like forever.**

**When life gives you lemons you make Lemonade… but what do you do when life gives you a couple of run aways… worst yet one of said run aways just so happens to be the illegitimate waterbending daughter of admiral Zhao? A daughter that he will stop at nothing to reclaim.**

**(STORY START! TOPH'S POV! (F.R. TAKES PLACE AFTER THE CHASE) 1****ST**** PERSON POV!)**

"Ugh! That was exhausting!" Katara sighed stretching her arms high above her head making dress raise higher then was strictly necessary. I'm sure she does it on purpose; it's extremely obvious that she has a thing for twinkle toes. Said bald monk is just too oblivious to realize it. Lucky punk…

'_Damn it! No! Bad Toph! Bad! No thinking about Katara like that!' _I thought mentally berating myself. I was not about to perv. Out on someone that I saw as a sister!

"Let's stop here for the day!" Sokka said rolling up a map.

"Yeah! It's about time I started teaching twinkle toes over there earthbending!" I yelled stretching a bit. _Let's get this thing started!_

**REST OF THIS SCENE IS CANNON AND I'M TO LAZY TO CONTINUE WRITING IT SO…. CHARACTER SWITCH NO JUTSU!**

**(CHARACTER POV SWITCHED! YUKI KASHOU (oc's name) POV! 1****ST**** PERSON POV!)**

"Finally! I think I lost them!" I said to myself brushing some dirt of my short skirt as I crawled out a narrow hole in the ground that I'd found/used in order to escape my pursuers. "Who woulda thunk that, that bastard would go through all this trouble just to get little old me back!"

"WHAAA!- BOOOOMMM!

"YEEP!" I squeaked in surprise when I heard something crash in an explosive display. "What the hell-? Huh well I'm not going to find out just standing here!" I said and began walking towards where I heard the crash come from.

"COME ON TWINKLE TOES! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT IN YOU!" I heard someone shout followed short after by another loud crash.

"Well at least I'm getting close…" I said with a shrug and continued to walk towards the loud noises occasionally letting out a light giggle caused by some of the things being shouted. _I can't wait to meet these people! Hopefully they aren't fire nation spies sent by my father… nah! They're probably not! I hope… I could really talk to someone who isn't trying to capture me… it's been forever._

Sighing and shaking off my morbid thought I realized that the sounds where coming from just past the next ridge! Running forward as fast as I could I was confronted with a rather odd sight… the biggest and most obvious was a giant white bison… _Okay… either I'm hallucinating (again… note to self do not drink Cacti juice from Cacti's in the desert) or… I JUST FOUND THE AVATARS CAMP! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I WONDER IF HE'S THIS AMAZING WONDERFUL OLD GUY! THAT WOULD BE SO COOL! WHAT THE HELL AN I DOING JUST STANDING HERE FOR__? TELEHO! _I mentally shouted before turning around and dropping down off the cliff (that the ridge was situated on) with my arms spread wide open.

Splush!

"Huh! Would you look at that! I landed in water! It usually hay... I wonder what happened to it?" Looking to my left I spotted a very content looking Bison... "Oh! Your the one who ate my hay pile!" I said with a giggle pointing at the giant Bison.

In reply said Bison rolled on its side and promptly fell asleep one of its great feet twitching every now and then. Giggling again I looked around and finally noticed that the people who were obviously with the Bison and subsequently the Avatar were all standing around me either in a bending stance (in their respective element water, earth, and one I didn't recognize. The earthbender standing out to me more because I thought she looked cute and was wondering if she played for the same team that I did) or had taken out weapons, well. Except for their little lemur friend who picked a small pebble that it looked ready to dive bomb my head with... _So cute!_

"Hiya! I'm Yuki Kashou!" I said happily ignoring their weapons in favor of being friendly. (I'd noticed early on that people tended to be more excepting of me when they thought that I was an easy going ditz when they first met me and were pointing weapons or techniques.) "I noticed all the commotion and decided to come see what was making all the racket! Anyway that's when I saw your Bison and knew that meant that the Avatar was here and I really wanted to meet him so here I am!" I explained while using my bending to force myself to float/stand on top of the water, making the places my feet were glow a gentle blue. "So where is he? Is he like a super old dude with a long beard? Because that would be so awesome!" I said with another giggle, which then evolved into full-blown laughter when they sweat dropped and or face planted.

The young monk who was with them (who had blue arrows tattooed on his body) came forward with a bright smile and said. "Hi my name's Aang and I'm the Avatar!"


End file.
